Amy Is Getting Drunk
by TobiIsSexy
Summary: :D


Amy was sitting in front of her desk. She was reading a book, probably another boring historical book, but that means she was in a good mood. She was alone, Dan wasn't there to annoy her, she returned home early from work, early enough to finally eat supper at home.

But something disturbed her. She had no idea where her great uncle, Fiske, was. He was supposed to return home already. So was Nellie, but she had no reason to worry about her. She had to check what is going on with Fiske.

She called to his cell phone, waiting patiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?" answered a shaking woman's voice.

"Uh, hello. Can I talk to Fiske?"

"Fiske..." the woman sighed sadly. "Fiske can't take the call." she said.

"Why not?"

"He... Oh God. I don't know how to say it. Fiske was hit by a car. We are doing our best."

"What?" Amy almost yelped. "H-h-hit by a car? Where is he?"

"In Carney Hospital."

"Thank you!" she said, and slammed back the phone. She quickly took her bag and book, put on her shoes and ran out of the house.

"Dan!" she called him when she saw him at the distance. "Come with me, quickly!"

Amy was terribly red and about to cry. She had to hurry and drive to Carney Hospital. She had to check for Fiske and make sure he is alright, to see how bad his condition is.

"What happened?" he asked when he met her face to face. He still had his schoolbag on, and was just coming back from a friend's house.

"I-I-It's Fiske! He got h-h-hit by a c-car!" she stuttered, like she always does when she is stressed.

The two hurried to the car. As Dan closed the door Amy turned on the engine and drove away.

"How did it happen?" Dan asked, and for the first time didn't have an amused expression on his face.

"I d-don't know! I just called him, and a woman p-picked up and said he was hit by a car." she answered, and her eyebrows were wincing down while she was trying to stay focused on the road.

"Dude, that is not funny. I can't believe it happened. Is he okay?" he asked, and looked at Amy with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know." she answered without looking at him. She tried to stay calm, and wore her serious face, hiding her worries behind a mask.

_***Page Brake***_

When the two arrived to the hospital, Amy walked straight to the reception. "Excuse me!" she called.

"Yes?" replied the clerk.

"Where is Fiske Cahill?" Dan asked.

"Fiske Cahill..." the clerk mumbled while checking in her computer. "Floor two, room 13." she said.

"Thank you," said Amy, and the two hurried to their destination.

When they reached the place, the door was closed. Amy burst in along with Dan, to see three people around Fiske, trying to keep him alive by pushing against his chest the defibrillator.

"Another time!" shouted a doctor. "Common! We are losing him."

But Amy and Dan were too late, a sound of a high pip echoed in the small room. Fiske's heart had stopped beating.

Amy covered her mouth with her hand, suffocating a cry. But she couldn't bear it, and soon cried out in sorrow. She ran to the bed Fiske was lying on, and looked at his calm expression. The doctor put back the defibrillator in his place. "I'm very sorry." he said weakly. Amy put her head on her brother's shoulder, which became higher than her as the years passed.

"...Can't be happening..." she murmured. Dan hugged his sister, a very unusual action.

Amy and Dan were sitting in the room with Fiske's body for over three hours, until Dan couldn't bear it and got out of the room. Amy was left alone, facing the reality. She cried out again for the past five hours, until a nurse came in and gently took her out of the room.

Amy was walking blindly in the hospital corridors. Bumping into people, into walls, into doors, into anything that was bumpable.

She kept it until she bumped into a short girl, with brown curly hair. Her skin was very white, and she wore pink glasses. Behind the glasses were two green-gray-ish eyes. The girl looked carefully at Amy, scanning her.

"Amy Cahill..." she mumbled. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Who are you?" Amy asked.

"No one," The girl answered, and started walking away. Amy walked after her.

"You seem very depressed," the girl said. Amy sighed in a reply.

"Well... must be." Amy whispered to herself. When the two reached a corner, the girl stopped. Amy stopped as well.

The girl smiled, and then she pushed Amy. Amy fell into a hole in the wall.

"What's happening?" she screamed while falling.

"You'll see!" the girl shouted to her.

Am I getting into problems again? She thought. Is it a Cahill thing? Only a Cahill will know about a hole in a hospital wall!

Amy fell on a soft sofa. She blinked three times before looking around her. It was a bar, no matter how you look at it.

"What...?" she mumbled. Suddenly, a brown haired girl appeared in front of her.

"Poor girl! You look so sad, what happened?" then she sat next to her.

What is it? Amy thought. A little girls attack?

"Nothing happened." Amy answered.

"Oh really?" the girl smirked, and her nose ring shined. "No one died?" she asked, and raised her pierced eyebrow.

"What?" Amy looked at her in shock. "N-no. No one." she answered.

"Yeah, yeah, and that's why you are stuttering. You are so bad at lying!" the girl replied. "Sebastian, bring me a shot!" she yelled. After a second a butler, that didn't really match the environment, appeared in front of them. He was tall, and charming. He held a plate with ten little glasses on it.

"Thank you, put it on the table and go away." the girl grinned at him sweetly. The butler did as she said, and walked away. "Now, now," the girl giggled. "Take a shot, common!" she said, and pushed a glass in her hand. Amy, that still was a little surprised, hesitated for a moment. But then, she thought of her situation, and how she doesn't want to live anymore, and took the shot.

**Page Brake**

Slowly, she took all the ten. She felt a little dizzy, but her behavior told something else. She acted funny, and laughed all the time because of nothing.

"Wow!" she laughed. "I have an idea!" she shouted.

"Like going and killing some people?" the girl asked. Amy looked at her, she blinked once. She blinked twice. Then she burst out laughing.

"You're funny..." Amy said and chuckled. "Okay...so listeeeeeen." she added, and stopped for a whole minute, thinking. "I'm gaing to shaaw Ian I'm not stopid!" she decided, and stood up. Then she went straight to the door... and bumped into it. The brown haired girl walked after her and helped her getting out.

"Well, this could be interesting…" the girl smirked. "Shall I stop a cab for you?" she asked Amy with a smirk.


End file.
